


Your Love Was Unmoved

by Yoonki_397



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (sort of), Didn't Know They Were Dating, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonki_397/pseuds/Yoonki_397
Summary: They take a moment after that to settle. Seemingly on instinct their breathing syncs, and where Seokmin is pressed against Jeonghan’s chest he can feel their heartbeats beat in time. The tempo is slow and soothing in a way that pushes Seokmin closer and closer to sleep. He’s barely conscious when he thinks he hears the other speak.“She’s right, you know”, Jeonghan says quietly as he falls back to sleep in Seokmin’s arms, words almost slurring with their mix of mischief and drowsiness.  “You should treat me better. I am your boyfriend, afterall.”Or, the one where Seokmin didn't realise he's been in love with Jeonghan for years, let alone that they've been dating this whole time
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Seventeen Rare Pair Fest: Round 1





	Your Love Was Unmoved

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SVTRarePairFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SVTRarePairFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Seokmin's parents assume he and Jeonghan are dating and that's part of the reason they call Jeonghan to ask about Seokmin. It takes Seokmin a little while to realize, and then he re-evaluates their whole relationship and realizes he /does/ want to date Jeonghan, and Jeonghan has just been waiting for him to realize it, but was perfectly okay with waiting bc he didn't want to pressure Seokmin or scare him off. Could be canon or non-idol!
> 
>   
> **Author's Note**  
>  I'm really happy I was able to write this prompt as my first published seokhan fic, it's so perfect for them! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it :) 
> 
> I kept it as idol verse, and have the timeline as between mama 2019 and oty newark
> 
> Oh and just to better understand one thing: Seokmin is stressed cause “male friend” and “boyfriend” are the same term in Korean and it’s taken him 22 years to figure that out.

Waking up next to Jeonghan isn’t anything out of the ordinary for Seokmin. He’d have to say out of every ten mornings he wakes up, Jeonghan will be by his side for more than half of them in some form or another. 

Sometimes it’ll be him crawling into Seokmin’s bed to wake him up in that uniquely charming yet menacing way of his or it will be a kick to his shins in his sleep after crashing in their shared hotel bed post concert. Over the last 4 years of their friendship, Seokmin has categorised every one of Jeonghan’s sleeping habits, knows them to the point that even in his own sleep he can accommodate for whatever version of Jeonghan he’ll meet in the morning. 

That’s why being woken up to the sound of Jeonghan calling his name and the feeling of being violently shaken throws him through a loop. Even when his hyung is having nightmares he’s never once done anything close to what he’s doing now. It’s so out of the ordinary that it’s understandable that Seokmin wakes with a shout and a start, sitting up in their shared bed. 

It’s disorienting, not initially remembering where he is, the room around him is unfamiliar until he remembers they’re in fact in a hotel room and safe. He’s still in a strange state of groggy but alert when he hears a third voice in the room. 

“Mom?”, Seokmin asks, turning to look at Jeonghan. Sure enough, it is his mom’s voice, if the familiar sound of his mother’s laugh and the caller ID of “Kyeomie Eomma <3” on Jeonghan’s phone is anything to go by. The brunet seems more awake than he is, if only barely, as he holds the phone out to Seokmin. He’s not sure if it’s an offer to take the device from him or if Jeonghan is just trying to make it easier for his mom to hear him.

Either way Seokmin makes the decision to pull the phone closer to himself, pulling on it until Jeonghan loosens his grip. In the process Seokmin also ends up pulling Jeonghan closer to him, the older brunet moving until he’s able to drape himself across Seokmin’s side in a way that allows him to press his cheeks into the blond’s shoulder and cling to his arm. It’s, again, nothing out of the ordinary for them so despite his sleepy state Seokmin allows it. 

As his mother starts to explain why she had called so late, or early as Seokmin informs her of their late night rehearsal running into the next morning and the slight time difference between Gwangju and Hong Kong, and attempts to catch up with her half asleep son, Seokmin makes himself as comfortable as Jeonghan seems to have. 

He lays back, bringing the now half asleep Jeonghan with him, arranging them until Jeonghan’s laid across his chest, head supported by the arm he isn’t using to hold the phone and pressed into the side of his neck in the perfect position for Seokmin to rest his own against. They’re peaceful, answering questions and commenting back to whatever Seokmin’s mom says, until it’s brought abruptly to a halt, or at least it seems that way to Seokmin. 

“Jeonghan-ah, how are you feeling? Has Seokmin been taking care of you?”, his mom asks seemingly out of nowhere.

It makes Seokmin start again, lifting his head from atop Jeonghan’s to sit back up. A part of him is strangely embarrassed, as he always is, by the wording of the question by his own mother, and another slightly louder part of him is offended that she would imply that he was slacking in taking care of his friend when he was sick. He sputters, trying to decide which emotion to address first, when he’s cut off. 

“Yes, Eomma, our Seokmin is quite the responsible young man,” Jeonghan answers with that teasing tone to his voice that Seokmin is all too familiar with, even when mixed with the drawl of sleepiness. 

It's too early in the morning and Seokmin is not in the right mental state to be dealing with this level of teasing, so in an attempt to save himself he tries to get his mother off of the phone, making the excuse of them having rehearsal again in a few hours and really they should try and get as much sleep as possible. She doesn’t seem to hear him. 

“Honey, when was the last time you even took Jeonghan-ah anywhere?”, the tone of his mother’s voice is heavy with accusations, “You can’t treat your boy-friend like this!”

It’s not a statement Seokmin hasn’t heard from his mother before. Ever since he brought Jeonghan to visit his family home the first time in their trainee days, his mom has been singling him out specifically as Seokmin’s boy-friend, as if her son didn’t have any other male friends that she’s been introduced to. It’s something he constantly whines about whenever she brings it up, reminding her that he has a lot of male friends and even some female friends, but thankfully Jeonghan defuses the situation before he gets a chance to do so this time around. 

The brunet gives a loud yawn, clearly fake and over dramatic if you saw it in person, and apologises for interrupting. Seokmin’s mom is quick to reassure him not to worry, that she was just finishing up anyway and that he should rest while he’s still recovering. After that, she’s quick to say her goodbyes, reminding Seokmin again to look after his hyung, and telling them she loves them both before hanging up. 

Seokmin gives an exhausted groan and throws himself back down on the bed the moment the call ends. Jeonghan laughs a little at Seokmin’s antics, taking his cellphone back and turning back to his side of the bed to return it to its charger. Before he can turn back, Seokmin throws his arms around the brunet, pressing in as close as he can as he continues to whine and groan. 

“She likes you more than she likes me,” Seokmin is pouting, lips pursed where Jeonghan can feel them on the back of his neck.

“Of course, I’m a delight.” Seokmin can hear the smirk in his voice, it’s so clear even with sleep weighing down his hyung’s words that if he wasn’t already on the cusp of sleep himself he’d be tempted to start fussing again. Instead he pinches at the exposed skin on the thigh and arm within his reach to make Jeonghan yell in short, amused bursts, only stopping when the brunet grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. 

They take a moment after that to settle. Seemingly on instinct their breathing syncs, and where Seokmin is pressed against Jeonghan’s chest he can feel their heartbeats beat in time. The tempo is slow and soothing in a way that pushes Seokmin closer and closer to sleep. He’s barely conscious when he thinks he hears the other speak.

“She’s right, you know”, Jeonghan says quietly as he falls back to sleep in Seokmin’s arms, words almost slurring with their mix of mischief and drowsiness. “You should treat me better. I am your boyfriend, afterall.”

_________

Seokmin can’t stop thinking about the word “boyfriend”. 

Something about the way Jeonghan had said it the night before was different. Seokmin can’t tell if it was the pronunciation of it or the tone or even if it was just his own sleep deprived brain playing tricks with his bad ears but there was distinct difference between his mom’s “boy-friend” and Jeonghan’s “boyfriend” that stuck in his mind as he fell back to sleep that night and stayed during the entirety of the next day. 

Had Jeonghan ever called him “boyfriend” before? 

Seokmin can’t be completely sure. 

Logically that is what he is to Jeonghan, a male who is his friend, a close friend and teammate that he spends almost all his time with. That’s just the truth of their friendship. 

Why then did it feel so distinct when Jeonghan mumbled it before falling asleep?

It’s a question that Seokmin can’t help but keep at the forefront of his mind, even as they run through their final sound check early in the day, and then hours later as they went through press and the usual, uneventful wait of end of the year award shows. 

They weren’t slotted to perform until closer to the latter half of the broadcast so Seokmin had a lot of time to consider the nuances of language while he pretended to be focused on the presenters and other groups on stage. 

He’s trying to figure out why “boyfriend” and “male friend” are the same word and who decided that was a good idea when he feels a sudden weight on his shoulder, followed by a familiar sigh.

Seokmin turns his attention to Jeonghan, who was sitting to his left and now resting his head on his dongsaeng’s shoulder. It wasn’t something unusual for Jeonghan to do, but it was weird for him to act like this when they were at something like an award show. It made Seokmin concerned, especially with Jeonghan just beginning to recover from being sick.

Putting his hand on the older brunet’s wrist, feeling his pulse thrum steady under the cuff of his shirt sleeve, Seokmin asks under his breath, “Hyung are you okay?”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan sighs again, lifting his head from his dongseng’s shoulder so he can meet Seokmin’s eyes, “yeah, just feeling dizzy again.”

Their faces are so close together. For the first time, Seokmin notices how pretty Jeonghan was. His hyung was always handsome, from the moment they met as teenagers Seokmin could see how attractive Jeonghan was without much effort. Now though, as they sit inches from each other surrounded by thousands of people, Seokmin realises just how enchanting the way light sparkles in his hyung’s eyes. Even with makeup, from this close up he can see the way the mole on Jeonghan’s cheek accents the curve of Jeonghan’s jaw.

He feels Jeonghan turn his wrist so that their palms meet and their fingers link together. He pulls their hands so they’re hidden from view, now resting in the space between them. Jeonghan offers him a small, reassuring smile that makes the corners of his lips tip up in a way that Seokmin never realised was so alluring.

_God, I want to kiss him._

Seokmin is shocked at how suddenly the thought comes to him, how clear it sounds in his head. The desire to kiss Jeonghan hasn’t been something he’s ever really considered before, or at least he doesn’t think it has. 

Or maybe he has. Maybe, along with everything else Seokmin has been thinking about, there’s always been this underlying desire to be close to Jeonghan, a want to be as close as possible to him and to do whatever the other asked of him just to see him smile, no matter what it was. Maybe the flutter in his chest as he feels Jeonghan’s breath fan across his chin and notices the pink of his hyung’s lips is the reason why he’s never thought about anyone the way he’s thought about Jeonghan. 

With the state of confusion Seokmin has been in for the past 24 hours, it’s extremely likely that all of these thoughts have always been there and his brain just decided now was the best time for them to reveal itself. 

Which it really wasn’t, not when he was surrounded by their friends and their fans and more cameras than Seokmin could count. He tries not to think about whether or not he’d act on the thought if they were in a different situation, if they were anywhere else or anyone else, and focuses instead on putting enough distance between them to clear his head.

Seokmin returns the smile and leans back, squeezing Jeonghan’s hand for a second before turning his attention back to the stage. 

Jeonghan’s head rests on his shoulder again, and, along with his hand, it stays there until a member of the crew comes to collect them to head backstage. Even then, Jeonghan walks with his arm linked with Seokmin, saying he’s still too dizzy to walk on his own, even though his tone is as teasing as ever. The younger brunet notices that it’s, again, something he always does. Seokmin wonders when it became a habit. 

As he gets dressed and gets mic’d up, Seokmin continues to notice habits between them, the little things that he and Jeonghan do with each other without thinking. Right before their cue to go on he meets Jeonghan’s eye from across the stage. The older brunet smiles at him briefly before sticking out his tongue, and he’s hit with another world shattering thought.

_Oh I’m in love with him._


End file.
